Chains of their Master
by Cazark
Summary: A world desolated war, famine and endless rules have left the world on the brink of war. You don't get to choose your life and sometimes, the cards you get dealt with are the ones you least expected. More details inside...


**Introduction**

Life, is just a fleeting dream... In this world you don't get to choose your life, it is handed down to you like a piece of candy. And sometimes that piece of candy is the worst thing you've ever had.

A world desolated war, famine and endless rules have left the world on the brink of war. You don't get to choose your life and sometimes, the cards you get dealt with are the ones you least expected.

AU universe, Shounen AI, supernatural creatures, Aged up.

**Paring**

Killua X Daniel (OC)

Gon X Sakura (OC)

* * *

Killua... was not one to easily impress, unless you handed him a box of chocolates. Daniel had learnt this little factor the hard way. On Killua's twelfth birthday he was given a life to treat as he pleased and that life was Daniel Darkscryer's or mutt's as Killua liked to call him.

Nothing had changed much since Daniel's domestic years. He was one of the many Lycans that had been captured of the years to be someone's 'pet'. For the age of ten Daniel had been 'trained' to be a domestic pet to whichever Master they got stuck with.

**You are just an animal... nothing more... nothing less...  
Do not ever speak to your Master as though they're your equals...  
Protect your master...  
Obey his/her master's rules... no matter of the rule.**

For the most part Daniel was trained to always remain in his wolf form at all times, and if the master wanted it, then and only then could he revert to his human form. For the most part, telling a human from a Lycan who's in a human form was hard at first glance. Put on a hat and one could be easily disguised.

When a Lycan is in human form, he retains his bushy tail, which was easy to hide unless one got excited or happy. And if you looked carefully at the forehead of Lycan, you could make out the second set of ears that were hidden in the messy hair. There were other noticeable differences but they could easily be changed; the sharp nails which could be trimmed, the wolfish slits which could be hidden with eye contacts.

It took years of training for a Lycan to ever be able to step in human territory without being detected.

Vampires could be easy to tell; the sharp fangs which protrude from the lips, pale skin which shined brilliantly in the day light. Not enough to make them sparkle like Christmas lights or rave parties, but they looked a little bit brighter in the daylight.

Although Vampires didn't suffer from the sunlight, they still have other weakness. Setting a vampire on fire, stabbing them through the heart with a stake and holy symbols is one of the many ways a vampire could be killed.

The first day Daniel had become Killua's 'pet', changed how he view vampires, although, barely... When in training, he was beaten if he so as much stepped out of line. With Killua, for some reason he was treated like a dog. Not in a mean way, but, Killua made Daniel play fetch... FETCH...

The first few times, Daniel stayed by Killua's side when he threw a Frisbee. **'Protect your master.'** is kinda hard to fulfil when you're chasing a flying disc sailing through the air. The conflict however was **'obey his master's rules...'** no matter which way he looked at it, he was screwed.

"Come on..." Killua whined at Daniel, frustrated that Daniel sat at his side like a statue on high alert. When Killua walked to pick up the Frisbee, Daniel followed, looking at his master like he had expected to be hit. But, to his surprise, Killua had not yelled. He was frustrated, but not angry, unless you considered the fact that he was the one playing chase with himself.

As Killua picked up the Frisbee, he crossed his arms, looking down at his so called 'pet'. "What am I going to do with you...?"

Daniel whined, tilting his head to the side at his very master. _Do...?_ Daniel questioned Killua in his own thoughts, unable to speak out loud. Killua let out another sigh at Daniel "Do something cool... speak!"

"Woof..." Daniel rolled his eyes are the words that escaped his lips. He isn't breaking any of the rules, he's merely enforcing them.

Killua looked down at Daniel flicking him on the forehead "Not like animal... You know... a normal human being... well as human as you can get around here. Stupid rules...!"

Killua sighed the last part, which in-turn earned a small whine from the Lycan "What do you want me to say?"

Killua looked startled Daniel, completely caught off guard from Daniel speaking for the very first time in months after receiving him. A small growl from Daniel made Killua question his own ears. _Did I just hear him speak? I..._ "I'm generally surprised that you can speak. Seeing as how they 'train' Lycans..."

As Killua dropped his hand to his sides, Daniel wasn't sure of that very moment. He could have sworn he had heard Killua growl the word 'train'. Was Killua a rare, 'decent', human being? Was his master someone he could trust?

Daniel's ears flickered around, twitching in anticipation. A small hand is brought down to Daniel's head, gently stroking his fur. "You... are in serious need of a bath."

Daniel whined at his master, only to receive a smile in return. "Don't worry... I won't use that crap. As much as I want to smell wet dog..." Killua pressed his hands to the back of his head "I would like it... if you didn't smell like wet crap, especially seeing as you're in my room when I sleep. And you don't smell... like something that should be in my room. I believe I know who I should thank for that... either Illumi or Milluki."

"~"

Time flew by as the two started to develop an unlikely relationship. Although Killua occasionally called Daniel 'Mutt' instead of his own name, on rare occasions when Killua knew no one was watching; Daniel's name slipped through Killua's teeth, gracing Daniel with acknowledgement that he existed.

Around Killua, he was alive. He existed in Killua's eyes. Sometimes Killua would disappear without Daniel's acknowledgement. Those times Killua had disappeared, he would always come back, with another's smell on him. The smell of another's blood...

Daniel held himself back in fear whenever Killua came back with that smell. But, when Killua got back, Killua always offered a hand out to Daniel. Killua's touch was gentle; it was a touch that shouldn't belong to someone who's a killer.

One day Killua snapped, speaking to Daniel if he was a long time friend. He learned of the Zoldyck's 'bloody' history, and how Killua wanted to escape it. He didn't want to continue all this... 'Pointless' killing as Killua put it.

He dreamed of big things, things that didn't revolve around what his parents want. That very sentence had broken Daniel's chains, the ones that shackled him for many years.

"Why not run away?" Daniel whined, words escaping in squeak of fear.

Killua dragged Daniel onto his bed, forcing Daniel to lay comfortably on him.

"I will..."

Daniel's ears flicked as Killua stroked the wolf's hair, each word Killua spoke made Daniel question his reality "I made a friend... and I want you to meet him. Rules suck. They are meant to be broken. The next... job I'm going on... I'm taking you with me. So what if you get in my way. Isn't it your job to protect me...? I don't see how you can interfere with my work."

Killua's hand stopped stroking Daniel's back. Daniel raised his head at Killua, wondering why he stopped. When he looked at Killua, a wide smirk graced the vampires face "Let's go on an adventure... With Gon..."

**Daniel was Killua's pet... and Killua was Daniel's master. **

**A friendship, of unlikely chances...**

* * *

Leave a review and let me know if I should continue it. I'm not sure of the idea, or where this would head. But the idea crossed my mind and I thought I might pitch it.

This chapter was like a prologue. The story starts chapter two where Gon, Killua, Daniel and Sakura are 18, Kurapika is 23 and Leorio is 25.


End file.
